


Dumb Teenagers in Love

by LillithMiles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU where they're out and together since s1, Alive Laura Milkovich, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Set in Season 3, Terry Milkovich doesn't exist, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: Just a regular day in the lives of these two teenagers who deserve the world and a chance to be happy without having to give blood for it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Dumb Teenagers in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this before the pandemic and it's completely self-indulgent. Before it was just because, but now it became kind a necessity to soothe myself with fluffy.  
> Also I'm aware this is a stupid title, but I just wanted to post this and I needed something.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" 

Ian startles as Mandy grabs him from behind laughing and gives her an annoyed look. He can't fight the slight blush that comes to his cheeks at her provocation. "Yeah…"

"Awn, look at him, red as his hair at the mention of my brother." She pokes his cheek and laughs more when he slaps her hand away. "Is it weird that I still don't know what you see in him?"

Ian opens his mouth to probably listen the one thousand reasons Mickey is the most amazing person but is thankfully interrupted by the arrival of the teen himself. "Shut up, bitch. Stop harassing my boyfriend." 

Mickey smiles as her sister rolls eyes with her whole body. He knows she's full of shit, though, and doesn't dwell on the matter. Not when his boyfriend is smiling at him like he's the best thing in the world. It always amazes Mickey the way Ian looks at him. He knows he probably isn't any better. A year together and they still act like they just started seeing each other. Mickey secretly hopes this thrill never ends. 

"Hey, Mick." Ian pulls him for a soft kiss and hums against his lips. 

"Hey, you." 

They get lost in each other's eyes for a moment and Mandy groans at the sight. "You guys are so gross with this lovey-dovey shit!" 

"Jealous?" Ian teases.

"She totally is," answers Mickey pressing a kiss to the side of Ian's jaw, eyes on his sister, just to rile her up.

"You assholes!" She shoves Ian and consequently, Mickey, but they're laughing. Mandy actually is super supportive of their relationship. It's just that they get on her nerves sometimes. Many times.

Ian and Mickey have been dating for around a year now. Ian was a freckled-face innocent looking 15-years-old who worked on the corner store. Mandy noticed him for the first time when he tripped their gross History teacher when he was rubbing his dick on Mandy's desk. She started crushing on him but the more time they spent together, the more she started to actually like him as a friend. When he came out to her, she was mildly disappointed, but, yeah, she lost a potential boyfriend, but she gained a best friend. 

What she didn't expect was to, on top of getting a best friend, get a brother-in-law too. Mickey, upon seeing Ian in their house with Mandy, started to make shitty excuses to hang out with them, even helping with their fucking Math homework, much to her surprise. Not because she didn't knew he was good at Math but because he never helped with her homework before. 

Ian would honest to God blush and smile all the time Mickey was around and he'd throw glances at him, thinking he was being subtle, when he was anything but. Her brother, though, was a complete different story. He ate up Ian's attention with gusto and would lean back on the couch to openly stare at Ian, let his eyes go up and down Ian's body and even raise an eyebrow at him, in the most blatant invitation ever. But Ian would hesitate and throw a quick look at Mandy, like he'd remember she existed and focused back on whatever homework they were working on or whatever videogame they were playing. It was a cute dance in the beginning but Mandy got tired of it very quickly. One afternoon, she literally threw her notebook on the coffee table and stalked out of the house yelling at them to bang already, for fuck's sake! 

(They were still in Mickey's room when she came back, an hour later.)

So she likes to take credit for getting them together in the first place, but in moments like this, she almost regrets. 

"Don't you have ROTC practice today? I thought you army guys were all about punctuality." 

Ian checks his watch and sighs. "Yeah, I have to go. Text you later, okay?" 

She nods and rolls her eyes at their intertwined fingers, Mickey's grin making her punch his shoulder on her way out. 

"Bye, bitch!" 

"Bye, Ian!"

She flips Mickey off and walks away, leaving her brother and her best friend to their annoying ways. 

Mickey pulls Ian's hand in the opposite direction, leading him to the training field. Ian can't resist throwing an arm over his shoulders and pressing a kiss to the side of his face. He kisses Mickey every opportunity he gets, never gets tired of it. And by his boyfriend's smile, he likes it too. 

They reach the practice field and Ian turns to Mickey, who kisses him one last time, before walking towards the bleachers. 

"Gonna wait around?"

"Yeah, like to see you running drills. Makes me hot." The brunet sends him a lecherous look and a smirk. 

Ian can't resist pulling him close again, pressing their hips together. "Well, in that case, when practice ends, I'll blow you," Ian whispers in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running towards the locker room, throwing a smile back at Mickey. The brunet lets out a breath, smiling and shaking his head. His boyfriend is a tease and he loves it! 

Around a hour and half later, he's being pushed against one of the metal bars under the bleachers with Ian's tongue teasing his and Ian's hand quickly opening his pants and pushing them down enough to free his dick. Then Ian is kneeling down to make good on his promise and Mickey is seeing stars.

***

Mickey smiles when he feels Ian nuzzling the back of his neck, the sure sign that his boyfriend is waking up. Then he feels the arm around him pulling him even closer and finally a kiss is being pressed on his shoulder. 

He loves how affectionate Ian is and if anyone told him when he and Ian got together that he would not only be okay with it, but crave the redhead's touch, Mickey would definitely laugh at them. Before Ian, Mickey never had dated anyone. Not for fear but disinterest. He had hookups here and there, but didn't feel like knowing any of the guys he fucked better or even repeat the performance. 

Things with Ian were different from the get go. He looked shy and innocent when he first started hanging out with Mandy, spending the afternoons he didn't have ROTC practice or shifts at the store with his sister, doing homework and playing videogames, but when he pulled Mickey's shirt up and off and pushed him against the bed, Mickey knew he was anything but. Sex wise, at least. Because even though he has an air of innocence and sweetness that would put a Disney princess to shame, in Mickey's opinion, he was also a devil in the sack. 

None of them were virgins when they got together but Ian was always willing to try something new, if he was persuasive enough. Mickey was a proud bottom and a bit of size queen and Ian had quite the dick and knew how to use it, so it was a match made in Heaven. They might not have been each other's firsts, but they had done a lot of things together for the first time. And it had been awkward at times and funny at others. And hot as fuck in all of them. He and Ian just clicked together. And now, feeling the redhead's lips pressing from his neck to shoulder, Mickey couldn't even think of holding back a smile, soaking in the warmth of Ian's touch and attention.

"What time is it?," asks Ian, voice rough from sleep.

Mickey pulls his phone from the floor to check. "Five-thirty. Why, have somewhere to go?"

Ian presses more kisses to his skin and his hand goes deliciously and dangerously low. Mickey raises a hand and grabs the back of Ian's head. 

"Just home. Fiona want us to lay low after the DCFS shit show. Be home for dinner at six, keep our heads down and our grades up, shit like that."

"Well, then don't start shit you won't finish," Mickey says, pushing his ass against Ian's crotch to tease him. His boyfriend grabs his junk and squeezes it a little and Mickey retaliates by quickly turning around, straddling him and pinning his arms to the bed. 

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so much. I wanted to go again." He almost pouts as he says it and Mickey can't help but chuckle, but his eyes soften. 

"You looked beat, man." Mickey let go of Ian's arms and sits up on his thighs. 

"Been trying to squeeze a few more workouts during the day, woke up early to run."

"Why the fuck you need to work out more?" 

Ian raises his eyebrows at him. "You don't like it?" 

Mickey makes a 'tsc' sound and sighs. "I like it better when you don't pass out on me after going once." 

Ian huffs and pushes Mickey off him. He doesn't look at his boyfriend as he sits on the bed, pulling on his boxers and jeans, his back turned to Mickey. The brunet watches him for a moment, not believing that Ian is being this sensitive over the topic. 

"Come on, man. You're hot but don't expect me to write poetry about your fucking abs."

Mickey lays back on the bed, annoyed. He knows Ian is a little vain and puts too much value in his physical prowess (and Mickey would be a hypocrite if he didn't admit that he enjoyed Ian's physique; he did and very much). But for him to be acting like a bitch over it? Too much. 

But as he watches, Ian's posture sags and he runs a hand over his cropped hair. "It's not that", he says, sounding too fucking small, still not looking at Mickey. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Took a practice exam. Flunk it, more like it."

Mickey makes a interrogative noise. What the fuck does that have to do with Ian's bitchy mood over his looks? 

"Care to connect the dots for the audience?" 

"Mick, I'm not getting into West Point. My grades aren't good enough, I'm not smart enough. If I have any chance in the military, it will be through enlisting. I need to get in shape."

Mickey takes a deep breath to calm himself. He doesn't like the idea of Ian being a soldier and he's vocal about it every opportunity he gets. If it was up to him, Ian would have dropped this insanity long ago. But right now, this is not what his boyfriend needs to hear. He needs to be comforted and placated, things Mickey doesn't feel very comfortable doing, but he tries. For Ian, he'll always try. 

"Man, you're already in shape. And you're sixteen, you should be focusing on finishing school and fucking me twice a day, at least, not in your future plans for the military, yet."

"Jesus, are you really upset about this?" 

Mickey slides both hands up on the bed, resting them on the pillow, under his head. His chest and stomach are full on display and, yeah, he knows his muscles aren't as defined as Ian's, but he also knows his boyfriend is a sucker for his softer frame. If he could get away with it, Ian would spend hours sucking marks on his chest, belly and thighs. Mickey wouldn't complain. And he's aware that distracting Ian like this is not the same thing as comforting him, but it works for them, most of the time. They will end up talking about it some other time. He smirks at the hungry look the other boy throws at him and shrugs. "You spoiled me, deal with it." 

Ian laughs and throws himself on him, plans for the future momentarily forgotten. 

***

They're sharing a cigarette in the dugouts of the little league's field after a quick round. Even though earlier Ian wanted nothing more than to spend hours making out with Mickey and eventually fucking him again, he really needed to get home. It was better to just play by Fiona's book, so he made the ultimate sacrifice of pulling away from Mickey's lips (and neck and chest; he loves nibbling and sucking and kissing his pale skin) to finish getting dressed, so he could go home. After his homework was done and he had helped (more like coerced) Carl with his, he sat with his family for dinner. And after everyone went to bed, he texted Mickey and sneaked out through his window, ready to spoil his boyfriend a little more. 

The satisfied smile on Mickey's face feels like a gift and he finishes the cigarette before pulling him for another kiss. He absolutely loves kissing Mickey, loves the feeling of their lips pressed together and their tongues touching. He wishes he could kiss him forever and he's sure it's the same for Mickey. But they eventually pull away from the other so they can start their way home. Ian doesn't like having a curfew but he understands where Fiona is coming from and doesn't want to disappoint her. And even though Mickey's mom is completely supportive of their relationship, Ian is sure they wouldn't hear the end of it if they spent the night out without letting her know beforehand.

"So, your graduation is almost here…" Ian starts, trying to be nonchalant and obviously failing.

Mickey laughs at him. "What, you waiting for an invitation to fucking prom?" 

"Fuck no! I don't even think our school have money for it." He laughs a little. "You would look nice in a suit, though."

"Figures you would be wearing the dress…" 

"Fuck you!" The redhead answers, punching Mickey's shoulder, but he's smiling. 

"What about the, the, what's the name of that flower thing?" 

"Corsage?"

"Yeah, would you wear one? If I gave it to you?" 

"No." But Mickey can see the light blush on his cheeks and shakes his head. 

"Sorry to disappoint, man, but not happening."

"Shut up, I'm not talking about the fucking prom, alright? But I think we should do something to celebrate. You're graduating, Mickey. It's important!"

Mickey smiles at Ian. To him, it doesn't feel like a big deal, even when he thinks back on the time he considered dropping out, after his stint in juvie. And let it be said that the minute his mom and Ian heard about it, they reacted badly. His mother gave him a simple ultimatum: if he abandoned school, he'd have to start working and the job opportunities available were in a meatpacking plant or worse (she obviously didn't want him to drop out but they lived on a tight budget like everyone else on the South Side and it was school or work for their mother - preferably both, but she didn't push as long as their kids chose one). Ian attacked him with his fucking puppy eyes and offered to help him study (which he later accepted and enjoyed immensely, specially when Ian would quiz him and to every right answer, he'd take something off and/or kiss or suck some part of Mickey's body, at his choosing. It became a little problem, since the questions on the tests reminded him of their study sessions and he had to control his dick. No way he was getting a boner in the middle of a fucking test). In the end, he decided to keep going and now he was about to graduate. And Ian wanted to celebrate that. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"We could go somewhere."

"Like Sizzlers?" 

"No, I mean like a hotel. We could spend the night somewhere." 

"There's no virginity to be lost in the prom night here, Gallagher," Mickey laughs, but he's starting to consider the idea. 

"No, but there's toys we haven't used yet. Like your Ben Wa beads," he replies, shrugging, trying to play it cool like he's not almost vibrating out of his skin in anticipation of Mickey's answer. 

Mickey laughs. "I thought you were traumatized by that!" 

"I still can't believe how you're so cool with your mom walking in on us. Fucking in the living room was a terrible idea."

"And yet it was your bare ass she saw first! If you were so against it, you could have dragged me back to the bed…" He smirks and waggle his eyebrows. It's ridiculous and Ian can't believe the effect it has on him. He touches Mickey's face and pulls him for a quick kiss, but the brunet doesn't let go of him, instead deepening the kiss until they have to come up for air. 

"So, what do you say?" asks Ian, all hopeful and bright eyed. 

Mickey smiles. He honestly can't see anything wrong with that idea: a whole night with Ian in a nice hotel room, none of their family around, so he can be as loud as he likes… They don't have money, though, so whatever they manage to save until his graduation will probably not be enough for a 'nice' hotel, but just the change of scenery might be worth. 

As if he's guessing what Mickey is thinking, Ian smiles. "I've been taking whatever extra shifts at the store I can and saving up. It's still not enough, but I'm close."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I wanted to surprise you. If you didn't want to go, I'd just buy you a present," he shrugs. 

Mickey stares at him in disbelief. He's totally dating a soft, romantic bitch. And he loves it. There's only one answer he can give, honestly. 

"Fuck it, let's do it!" 

Ian can't resist kissing him again and when they part. Mickey is sure his smile is lightning up the whole fucking street. He can't resist and smiles right back. 

(Mickey buys Ian a fucking corsage and gives it to him when they get to their hotel room. He's dating a soft, romantic bitch, he's allowed to be a sap too. Sue him) 


End file.
